1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power distributing system, a power transmitting device, a power receiving device, a power transmitting method, and a power receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The configuration of a power transmission and distribution network with alternating current in the related art is roughly described below.
A power station has various energy sources such as water power, fire power, and electronic power, where the voltage tends to lower if power is directly supplied from the power station as the power station is often distant from the actual consuming regions such as households and companies. Therefore, a substation for transforming voltage is generally interposed between the power station and the consuming region. The substation usually exists in plurals between the power station and the consuming region, where a system from the power station to the consuming region is not limited to one, and one power station may supply power to a plurality of substations and one substation may receive power supply from a plurality of power stations. This is the reason for being called the power network.
The power station and the substation are connected by a power transmission line, and the distance of the power transmission line is so long that the direct current (DC) resistance of the power transmission line and the capacitance between the power transmission line and the ground may not be ignored. Therefore, in the related art, devisal has been made to reduce the current such as transmitting power with the voltage raised as much as possible. On the other hand, the substation basically has a structure of being able to receive power from a plurality of power stations (configuration in which power is supplied only from one power station also exists). This is so that when the requesting power of the user connected to the substation is increased, such requesting power can be covered with power from a plurality of power stations. Therefore, the load state is monitored at the substation on a constant basis, and the power generation amount of the power station is ultimately adjusted. A technique for minimizing the power distribution loss in the power transmission and distribution network is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-217689.